mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazil
Brazil is the ninth playable location in Mafia Wars. *On March 8, 2011 it was announced with an e-mail with a free skill point. *There have been hints of Brazil in the Cuban Newspaper and Moscow Newspaper. *The Brazillian currency is Real. *Region Mastery Rewards are like the New York / Manhattan Mastery Rewards. These rewards provide bonusses in stead of attack/defense based items like Las Vegas / Italy. * You can ask for help on ANY job. * Introduction of Crew with Crew Boosts. * On March 23, 2011 Brazil opened for everyone. It lost "Beta" Badge, too Regions *Region 1: Rio de Janeiro: Centro *Region 2: Belem *Region 3: Manaus *Region 4: Sao Paolo: Heliopolis *Region 5: Recife Brazil Holdout Required Items Building parts common to all properties * Reinforced Steel * Cement Block * Power Tools * Construction Worker * Brazilian Timber Properties * Headquarters (unlocked in Region 1: Rio de Janeiro: Centro) * Workshop (unlocked in Region 2: Belem) * Black Market (unlocked in Region 3: Manaus) * Refinery (unlocked in Region 4: Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) * Barracks (unlocked in Region 5: Recife) Loot Mastery Items Rio de Janeiro: Centro Albino Python * Bronze Mastery: 5% increase to required loot drops * Silver Mastery: 10% increase to required loot drops * Gold Mastery: 15% increase to required loot drops * Ruby Mastery: 20% increase to required loot drops Belem NGO Mask * Bronze Mastery: 5 second reduction to the hospital cooldown timer * Silver Mastery: 10 second reduction to the hospital cooldown timer * Gold Mastery: 15 second reduction to the hospital cooldown timer * Ruby Mastery: 20 second reduction to the hospital cooldown timer Manaus Camp Knife * Bronze Mastery: 5% robbing resistance for Brazilian Properties * Silver Mastery: 10% robbing resistance for Brazilian Properties * Gold Mastery: 15% robbing resistance for Brazilian Propertie * Ruby Mastery: 20% robbing resistance for Brazilian Properties Sao Paolo: Heliopolis Abelha Helicopter * Bronze Mastery: 2% discount on city store items * Silver Mastery: 4% discount on city store items * Gold Mastery: 7% discount on city store items * Ruby Mastery: 10% discount on city store items Recife Jiu Jitsu Master * Bronze Mastery: 2% experience increase from Missions * Silver Mastery: 4% experience increase from Missions * Gold Mastery: 7% experience increase from Missions * Ruby Mastery: 10% experience increase from Missions Crew Recruit your mafia to get bonusses. * Strategist: Helps you get twice the Job Mastery for the next 20 jobs you do. * Mercenary: Next 50 fights won’t cost any stamina thanks to your Mercenary. * Scout: Find properties that have special Collection items you can steal for your first 3 robbing boards. * Taskmaster: Collect twice the amount from all your Brazil properties with a taskmaster. * Lockpick: Helps you get twice the loot for the next 20 jobs you do. * Marksman: Doubles your Attack power for the next 50 fights. * Arsonist: Guaranteed success robbing your first 3 properties for your first 3 robbing boards. * Guardian: Protects you from being robbed in Brazil for the next 18 hours. BrazilCrew1.jpg BrazilCrew2.jpeg Collections Achievements Brazil Beta In order to gain early access to Brazil Beta you must complete one of the two following options: #Purchase the Air Brazil for 150 Carnaval Masks during the World's Biggest Party Event (March 8 - March 15 2011) #Participate in the Mafia Wars / Cityville Promotion (You must reach a minimum of level 10 in CityVille to participate in promotion). (March 16 - March ? 2011) Gallery EmailBrazil.jpg Brazil_Email_2.png BrazilEmail3.png Brazil property Crew Jobs.jpg BrazilReal.png Free-Gift-Intersticial-bg-no-title.jpg Category:Brazil Category:Loot Category:Loot:Brazil Category:Collections Category:Achievements Category:Location Category:Guides